Blood ties Sasusaku
by kriverula
Summary: Sakura es una excelente detective que por problemas vista comienza a trabajar como privada, en u primer caso se encuentra con vampiros, asi conocera a sasuke un vampiro de 450 años, con el que resolveran extraños casos


Hola..bueno este fic será muy parecido a la serie Blood Ties pero con personajes de Naruto.

Sakura es una excelente detective tiene que dejar su trabajo debido a que se le detecto miopía, por lo que duante las noches no puede ver bien a trabajar en algunos casos, por lo mismo se convierte en detective privada, su primer caso será sobre un joven que ha sido asesinado supuestamente por un vampiro…y asi conocerá a Sasuke Uchiha, un vampiro de más de 450 años….como será su relación…siendo que estarán rodeados de casos sobrenaturales

Como siempre es un SasuSaku

Una hermosa joven de una extraña cabellera rosa estaba paseando en las oscuras calles de la ciudad

- Mamá te he dicho que no tengo nada seguro- decía por el teléfono- ya sabes que esto de los lentes no me ayuda mucho

En otro lugar…

Korpus malefector kiademenaretame open tehe riew- decía un hombre mientras se cortaba la mando dejando caer su sangre en un aso- demulos enid dáteme-y asi comenzaron a aparecer muchos murciélagos a su aleredor hasta formar a un hombre

-Señor Orcochimaru, ya sabes mi deseo, y debe tener un precio- y así comenzó a irse – eso será un si?

Mientras que en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba deambulando un joven…

-y que dices…todavía no decides que grupo?..mmm haber..podría ser saage garden?...o asian kung fu generation? Ese bueno nose mejor escoge tu.. hacemos ese?..-

El típico sonido de los murciélagos comenzaron a sentirse en aquel lugar interrumpiendo al joven

Lo siento creí haber escuchado algo- así siguió caminando- hay un tipo, tiene una capa negra o algo así, Hinata te lo juró parece el hijo de las tinieblas…

Se fue acercando más hasta que aquel tipo lo tomo y pego contra la pared

-Satoshi? Que pasa…que son esos gritos . se escuchaba decir por el teléfono…

Y el joven seguía siendo golpeado por ese ente maligno mientras le bebía su sangre, pero npo contaba con que cerca de ahí estuviea aquella detective…

-mamá a pasado algo tengo que cortarte- decía mientras se acercaba a esas "personas", corrió atravesando las calles, esquivando autos, pero cuando llegó lo único que encontró fue a un joven con unas extrañas marcas en el cuello y a alguien con una capucha negra escapando. Siguió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar al culpable de eso hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida en donde la pared tenia manchas de sangre…

Los detectives ya se encontraban en el sitio del suceso…

-señorita los detectives quieren hacerle unas preguntas- le dijo un detective

-No hay problema, quien esta de caseria esta noche´? – pregunto la pelirosa

-Los detectives Uzumaki y Sai- le respondío mientras se marchaba

-tenía que ser Sai cierto?- se preguntaba a si misma…

-Sakura- se le acercó un joven de aparentemente la misma edad de ella con ojos negros piel clara

-hola- le respondió la pelirosa

-hola…que demonios haces aquí?

-eh..,casi consigo que me maten..intentando evitar un homicidio- justo al lado de ellos apareció un joven rubio de ojos azules- Hola a ti también

- Uzumaki Naruto – dijo Sai presentándolos- Haruno Sakura

-Hola- dijo estendiendole la mano amistosamente- sabes, eres una leyenda, me refiero..te has arriesgado por muchos compañeros

- Gracias nunca pensé que fuera tan importante en ese sitio, mal que mal me quisieron dejra trabajando en la oficina después de mi enfermedad

-escucha..por que mejor no vas a ver si han sido capaces de encontrar alguna huella- le dijo Sai a Naruto, como respuesta este se marcho dejandolos nuevamente solos

Comenzaron a alejarse un poco de los policías para poder charlar mas tranquilos, siguiendo el recorrido que hacia poco Sakura había caminado.

-entonces que viste- le preguntó

- Vi a alguien grande y oscuro, parecía como si llevara una capa, sacudió al chico como si fuera un muñeco y entonces desapareció en ese acceso de ahí.

-que quieres decir con que desapareció

- Que?? No me digas que necesitas un diccionario, me refiero a que entro y no salió- le dijo irónicamente- yo lo vi desde la otra ascera y vine a intentar detenerlo

- Bueno haber si lo pillo, sin arma, sin refuerzos sin idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ademas de que apenas ves así que ¿te volviste investigadora privada y olvidaste todo lo que sabías?

-No- dijo arta de la conversación – me olvidé de lo ignorante que puedes llegar a ser ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?

-jajaja bueno seguro que no hubiera hecho que casi me mataran intentando demostrar que soy una especie de superhéroe

-ajjaaja esa es buena Sai…sabes que, deberías dedicarte al psicoanálisis

- oh bueno, fusílame por preocuparme s¡Sakura.

- Vale estoy bien de acuerdo? Aliviado?, estoy toda bien

Y asi apareció Naruto interrumpiendo esa "amistosa" conversación

-No iras a dispararle denuevo- dijo este con una enorme sonrisa

- eso fue un accidente- respondieron juntos Sai y Sakura

-jajaja bueno ya nada más decía- mostrando su sonrisa perruna….- Sai puedes venir un momento.

Y asi Sai se acercó a Naruto para poder charlar

-Eso no parece un robo, el dinero y la cartera aún siguen ahí, las heridas en su cuello hacen parecer que alguien ubiera ido tras el con una motosierra, también parece que ha sido desangrado.

- desangrado…donde?

-bueno unas cuantas gotas conducen al callejón, un par mas al acceso, no hay salida por allí-

-ya es como el otro- dijo sin percatarse que Sakura había escuchado todo

-otro? Que otro- dijo interrumpiéndolos

-el otro tambiene s asunto de la policía- le dijo cortante

-bueno soy la principal testigo, creo que me merezco un poco de información

- Algo como que olvidaste tu deber para dar tu testimonio mientras estabas en el trabajo ¿no?

-no puedo creer que me estes echando- le dijo enojada pero tratando de mantener la cordura

-Y YO NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESAPARECIERRAS DEL TRABAJO Y ESPERES SER TRATADA COMO UN POLICIA-Decía Sai casa vez mas enojado

-entonces supongo que tendre que dejarle esto a los mmm – mirando a los dos (Sai y Naruto) y a Sai de arriba abajo- a los "profesionales"

- Si, haz eso- le dijo Sai

Sakura se comenzó a ir, y Naruto, como siempre tan lento se diño cuenta un poco tarde…

-ENCANTADO DE CONCOCERTE SAKURA-CHAN-le grito para que esta le pudiera escuchar, pero se dio cuenta que su compañero lo miraba de manera rara – que? Ya ahora que he hecho??

- Tendrías que madurar

- que??? Oye yo nos soy el tonto que dejo escapar a esa belleza-…

------------en una oficina-------

Dios tengo que conseguir información lo antes posible sobre el caso, se que no tengo nada que evr, pero es importante ahí algo extraño que me llama mucho la atención – pensaba la detective

Toc- Toc (inner: esos buenos efectos especiales yo: que haces aquí?? Inner: volvi…no me perdería por nada algún fic de vampiros- yo: noooo quiero ser libre porque no tevas y medejas…quiero ser libre, libre libre como el viento … inner: esa no es la canción de la noche?? Yo: púdrete inner gracias^^)

-Adelante-

En eso entra una joven de cabello azulado y ojos perlados, vestida a la mas moda gotica, con un corse negro y un vestido negro azulado, sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados en negro, se dirigió donde se encontraba Sakura y tiró unos diarios sobre la mesa

- Los periódicos dicen que usted estuvo allí- dijo la reciñen llegada.- Vió el asesinato de Satoshi

-Sabes que? Si eres una de esas fanaticas de los cementerios…- pero fue interrumpida por la joven

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyugga, Satoshi era mi novio, estaba al teléfono con el cuando toso eso sucedió

- lo-lo siento-le dijo Sakura apenada, puede que estuviera acostumbrada a casos de asesinatos pero la joven se notaba demasiado dolida- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- El vio algo- le dijo

- vió quien le matò??? Deberñias estar diciéndole esto a la policía-

- Lo hice, no me creerán, necesito a alguien que me crea

- Bueno que es exactamente lo que quieras que crea la gente?

- Satoshi fue asesinado por un caminante de la noche- al ver que la detective no entendía.- un vampiro

-Hinata entiendo lo del shock…

-no sea condescendiente- le interrumpió- son reales, ahí fuera, caminando de noche intentando satisfacer su insaciable sed, alimentándose de nosotros, ocmo nosotros nos alimentamos de vacas o pollos- le dijo enojándose

- pollos?- pregunto tratando de mantenerse tranquila y creerle a la joven de extraña vestimenta

-Satoshi me dijo lo que vió, dijo que había un tipo que llevaba una capa negra, la policía intento ocultármelo, pero salía en el periódico esta mañana, quienquiera que lo matara se llevo toda su sangre-

- sabes que? Estoy segura de que cuando encuentren al que hizo esto habrá una explicación razonable

-no lo encontraran, porque no están buscando a lo que lo mato realmente, fue un vampiro, lo sé- dijo mientras se sentaba- puedo pagarle, tengo un trabajo en el ¡bar de la universidad, no fue un humano quien mato a Satoshi señorita Haruno, estaba allí debe saberlo

Sakura comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido aquella noche, el hombre con la capa negra, los gritos, el callejón sin salida y la sangra en este

- sabes que? Todo lo que se es que quienquiera que lo halla hecho, era grande y estaba a oscuras

- si no es un vampiro bien- dijo Hinata- solo necesito a alguien que lo investigue por favor

- no quiero que malgastes tu tiempo o tu dinero, asi que le dedicare unos días eso es todo. .. esta bien..son mmm $50.000 (plata chilena xD) al día mas gastos…no deposites mucha esperanza en esto vale¨?, puede que no resulte ser lo que piensas.

-Muchas gracias señorita Haruno

Bueno hasta aquí llego…según como estén los reviews continuo ^^… en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Sasuke y quizás lemon ya dejen reviews

byeeee

-

-

-


End file.
